Une vie Une mort !
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Haku Yuki... Un être à la pureté sans égale. Haï par son pays d'origine à cause de ses pouvoirs héréditaires, sa vie bascule lorsqu'il se retrouve subitement confronté à la réalité du monde. Découvrez son histoire, ses doutes, ses peurs... Ceci est sa vie, sa mort, la trace de son passage sur Terre.


Salut à tous ! Ceci est un OS qui sert de complément au chapitre 10 de ma fiction: "Le Kitsune".

Avis aux amateurs...

**Auteur** **:** Keysapocalypses

**Titre** **: **Une vie... Une Mort.

**Genre** **:** Drame/Romance(?)/Mystère/Autre

**Rating :** T

**Pairing** **:** Qui sait ?

**Disclaimer : **Haku, mais je me console en me disant qu'il ne vous appartient pas non plus, shishishishi...

* * *

**_15 ans plus tôt:_**

Il faisait froid, ce jour là. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, car nous étions au pays de l'eau, au beau milieu de l'hiver. Mais même pour cette saison, la température était anormalement basse. De petits flocons de neige tombaient du ciel en douceur, formant un épais tapis blanc sur le sol. Lentement, la faible luminosité commençait à s'estomper, signe que la nuit tombait. Bientôt, le vent se mettrait à souffler en violentes bourrasques. En dehors des shinobis, personne n'aurait pris le risque de sortir de chez lui. Pourtant, quelque part dans un petit village du pays de l'eau, un silhouette n'ayant rien de ninja marchait sur la route enneigée. Un pas après l'autre, il s'avançait péniblement, traçant son sillage à travers la masse blanche et froide. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, il était possible de voir, pour ceux qui auraient eu l'idée improbable de regarder le paysage, que cette personne boitait. Mais une question demeurait: pourquoi diable un individu lambda se promenait-il dehors par un temps pareil ? Eh bien la réponse était simple. Cet homme, car il en était un, se rendait chez lui. Il avait parcourut la ville dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir de trouver un médecin qui accepterait de l'aider. Sa femme, enceinte, était sur le point d'accoucher. Sa grossesse s'était mal déroulée et elle risquait de mettre au monde un bébé mort-né. Malheureusement pour le couple, malgré tous les efforts du mari, personne ne voulut l'accompagner à travers le blizzard. En désespoir de cause, il décida de rentrer chez lui, afin de soutenir moralement sa femme.

De retour chez lui, il se débarrassa de son manteau et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Une jeune femme était allongé sur le lit. Elle respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme irrégulier. L'homme pesta, les contractions avaient déjà commencé depuis un bon moment. Se précipitant à son chevet, il lui dit:

- Courage, ma chérie. Tiens bon, tout va bien se passer.

La femme lui fit une grimace qui se voulait un sourire. D'un coup, elle se cabra en hurlant. Désespéré, il alla chercher plusieurs couvertures qui chauffaient sur un radiateur. Les posant sur son ventre et son intimité, il tenta de chercher un moyen de l'aider qui soit à sa portée. Rien à faire, il ne put que lui tenir la main pendant que le travail se faisait. Si seulement elle avait été en état de se déplacer avant que le temps ne se dégrade, elle serait aujourd'hui prise en charge dans un hôpital... Les heures passèrent, interminable pour le couple. Dehors, les bourrasques s'étaient renforcées, devenant blizzard. Le vent hurlait derrière les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée, mais l'homme n'entendait rien. La seule chose qui existait pour lui, à ce moment là, c'était la main de sa femme, qu'il tenait dans la sienne. La nuit passa ainsi, sous les cris de la jeune femme, interminable ! La nature, le vent comme la neige, semblait pousser des hurlements en rythme avec ceux de la future mère. Lorsque, finalement, le jour se leva, la jeune femme poussa un ultime gémissement et le blizzard cessa. Le silence s'installa, mais bientôt, de petits cris aigus retentirent. Revenant à lui, l'homme recueillit le bébé dans ses bras, avant de couper le cordon ombilical et de l'emmitoufler dans une couverture

- C'est un garçon ! s'émerveilla le jeune père !

- Donne le moi... murmura la mère.

Lentement, avec précautions, l'homme déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci, malgré son épuisement, observa avec avidité son fils.

- Tu es magnifique...

- Quel nom portera notre enfant ? voulut savoir son époux

La jeune femme porta son regard vers la fenêtre. Un petit flocon de neige s'écrasa contre le verre. Si blanc, si pur. Un nom, un seul, s'imposa alors à l'esprit de la mère.

- Haku. Notre petit garçon s'appellera Haku !

**_9 ans plus tôt:_**

Dans un petit village du pays de l'eau, à un endroit ou la neige tombait sans interruption, un enfant jouait dans le jardin de ses parents. A première vue, on pouvait le prendre pour une fille, à cause de son visage fin, de ses cheveux longs et de ses yeux noisettes, mais, en y regardant de plus près, il était possible de voir que certains détails, presque invisibles, indiquaient qu'il était bel et bien un garçon. Mais même ce terme ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, tant son visage était androgyne. Cet enfant, bien qu'habillé d'un kimono léger, ne semblait pas souffrir du froid auquel il était soumis. Les flocons de neige s'écrasait sur sa peau d'une incroyable blancheur sans provoquer chez lui le moindre frisson. Cet enfant, jouant dans ce jardin à couleur immaculée, répondait au nom de Haku. L'androgyne, soudainement, se mit à genoux, fixant un point dans le tapis blanc. La neige commença à se liquéfier et une flaque d'eau se forma devant le garçon efféminé. Bientôt, un cercle de terre glacée d'un diamètre d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Apparut. L'eau stagnante se mit alors à vibrer, avant de s'élever lentement en un mince filet vertical. Mettant les mains en coupe, Haku vit le liquide s'y condenser en une sphère lévitant à quelques centimètres de ses paumes.

La neige crissa derrière lui, l'obligeant à se retourner. Une magnifique jeune femme, ressemblant énormément à l'enfant, s'approchait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Heureux de la voir, l'enfant se tourna vers elle, montrant la sphère qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains. Le visage de sa mère se figea, avant de se décomposer rapidement. A présent, c'était l'horreur qui dominait son esprit. Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle était une descendante d'un clan ninja doté de techniques héréditaires. Elle aurait du se douter que ses gènes seraient transmis à ses enfants. Elle avait pensé, qu'étant une femme, et ayant épousée un civil, son hérédité n'aurait pas été transféré à sa progéniture. C'était un espoir naïf et désespéré, elle en était consciente, mais en tombant enceinte, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Et pire, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son fils soit aussi précoce. Les aptitudes héréditaires s'éveillaient généralement vers douze ou treize ans et avec beaucoup d'entrainement. D'un coté, elle se sentait extrêmement fière de d'avoir donné naissance à un génie. De l'autre, elle était effrayée, car il fallait désormais qu'il dissimule ses pouvoirs, et une erreur était si vite arrivée ! Le pays de l'eau ne pardonnait pas aux membres de clans. Elle prit vivement Haku dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de l'eau, qui les mouilla tous les deux.

- Écoute-moi Haku, c'est très important ! murmura la mère à l'oreille de son fils. Ne montre jamais ce que tu as fait à qui que ce soit. Il ne faux pas que quiconque le découvre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Tu ne dois en aucun cas faire cela en public. Même mieux, si possible, ne t'en sers plus du tout. Promets-le moi.

- Promis !

Satisfaite, elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, lui transmettant par la même tout son amour. Puis, elle décida de rentrer à la maison.

Pour leur plus grand malheur, quelqu'un d'autre avait observé la scène. Il s'agissait du père de Haku lui-même. Il avait accidentellement vu ce qui s'était passé et à présent, il était confronté à un terrible dilemme. D'une part, il adorait son fils sa femme de tout son cœur. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie sans eux. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert changeait la donne. Son fils était héritier d'un pouvoir héréditaire, sa mère aussi du coup. Et les membres de clans étaient détestés, et même traqués dans le pays de l'eau. Selon la croyance populaire, les héritiers héréditaires étaient une menace à la paix, car ceux-ci étaient des gens assoiffés de sang. De fait, ils étaient les plus enclins à déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Et pour cette raison, le pays de l'eau, sous la directive du Mizukage, avait enclenché une grande purge de clans, les éliminant tous et traquant les survivants. Ainsi, sa femme devait mourir, selon les lois de son pays. Mais elle était sa femme ! Comment devait-il réagir ? Fallait-il l'éliminer, ou bien la cacher ? Il ne savait que faire. Et pour son fils, le problème était tout aussi compliqué, sinon pire.

Voyant sa femme revenir, il s'en alla. Sa décision était prise ! C'était de la lâcheté de sa part, mais il allait les dénoncer. Dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi important ne pouvait que lui apporter des ennuis au mieux, la mort au pire. Et il tenait trop à la vie pour prendre le risque. Passant la journée à réunir ses voisins et tous ceux qui pourraient lui être utile, il leur avoua ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Comme il s'y attendait, une vague de haine submergea l'assemblée. Chacun s'arma de flambeaux, de fourches, de pelles et de tout ce qui pouvait servir. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils marchèrent en un groupe déchaîné vers son domicile. Telle une chasse aux sorcières, les chasseurs arrivèrent et enfoncèrent la porte. En un rien de temps, la maison fut envahie. Haku fut entrainé par sa mère dans le jardin, tandis que la vingtaine de poursuivants leur courait après. La jeune femme n'était pas ninja, mais ses capacités héréditaires étaient bien réelles. La descendante du clan Yuki parvint à éliminer quinze personnes. Ce fut son mari qui, en larmes, lui porta le coup fatal.

Les derniers survivants s'approchèrent ensuite de Haku. Son père, en tête, leva son arme. L'enfant, effrayé, reculait tant bien que mal au fond du jardin. Au moment ou le coup s'abattit, le corps de Haku, recroquevillé sur lui même, se recouvrit de glace. D'immense pics cristallins transpercèrent le père du Yuki, ainsi que ses quatre acolytes, qui moururent sur le coup. La fatigue submergea alors l'androgyne, qui s'évanouit dans le matelas neigeux recouvrant le sol.

Une demi-heure plus tard, environ, Haku battit difficilement des paupières. Une fine pellicule de neige avait commencé à le recouvrir, qui tomba en paquets lorsqu'il se releva en titubant. Pris de vertiges, il retomba sur les fesses, avant d'observer les alentours. D'immenses pics de glace s'élevaient devant lui, visiblement meurtriers. Cinq personnes étaient empalées dessus. Leur sang avait cessé de couler depuis un moment, laissant des traces rouges gelées sur la peau des cadavres. Alors seulement, l'enfant efféminé sentit l'odeur froide et métallique qui le caractérisait, persistant dans le jardin. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, seulement que ces hommes avaient voulu leur faire du mal, à lui et sa mère. Et parmi eux, son propre père. L'androgyne ne comprenait pas. Une seule question demeurait dans son esprit: pourquoi ? Haku n'avait pas la réponse. Un liquide chaud coula de ses yeux. Portant sa main à son visage, l'enfant comprit qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Toutefois, son geste se figea quand il vit apparaitre ses doigts dans son champ de vision.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans ce jardin. Il venait de faire le lien entre les morts, tout autour de lui et lui-même, toujours vivant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un enfant de 6 ans avait réussit à éliminer des adultes en supériorité physique et numérique. Mais comment ? Seul des shinobis en auraient été capable...

_"Écoute-moi Haku, c'est très important ! Ne montre jamais ce que tu as fait à qui que ce soit. Il ne faux pas que quiconque le découvre !"_

Les paroles de sa mère lui firent l'effet d'une claque. Oui, seuls des shinobis auraient été capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait... Ou l'héritier d'un clan ! Tout était clair, à présent. Quand il avait manipulé l'eau, plus tôt dans la matinée, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Mais la réalité était on ne peut plus évidente. Il possédait des pouvoirs héréditaires ! C'était pour cette raison qu'on avait voulu le tuer. Les clans étaient considérés comme un fléau, dans ce pays. De fait, ils étaient éradiqués. Et sa mère avait fait partie de l'un d'eux. Voila pourquoi elle lui avait dit de dissimuler son pouvoir. Sa survie en dépendait. Mais quelqu'un avait découvert la vérité et tenté de les éliminer. Cette révélation fit frissonner Haku. Il ne devait pas rester ici. D'autres pourraient arriver ! Jetant un dernier regard sur le massacre autour de lui, l'androgyne essuya ses larmes et partit à toute vitesse. Il courrait pour échapper à ses poursuivant. Il courait pour échapper à son destin. Il courait pour échapper à ses pensées. Il courrait à en perdre haleine. C'est ainsi qu'il quitta son village natal, le seul endroit au monde qu'il ait jamais connu, et s'enfonça dans l'inconnu...

**_8 ans plus tôt:_**

Dans un petit village du pays de l'eau, un enfant en haillons cherchait de quoi manger dans une poubelle. En tant normal, cette partie du pays de l'eau était assez chaude, mais cet hiver là, le froid fut spectaculaire. De la neige s'était mise à tomber en grande quantité depuis une bonne semaine. Étrangement, ce phénomène concordait avec l'arrivée de cet enfant aux longs cheveux noirs. C'était un garçon étrangement efféminé, à tel point qu'on pouvait facilement le prendre pour une fille. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa survie. Pris de pitié, les villageois lui laissaient parfois de quoi manger, affirmant que ce n'était pas humain de laisser une fillette ainsi dans le froid. Naturellement, aucun d'eux ne faisait quoi que ce soit. Il s'agissait d'une simple constatation, comme si le fait de le dire à haute voix allait miraculeusement arranger les choses. Mais Haku, c'était son nom, ne croyait plus aux miracles depuis longtemps. Il était un enfant indésirable, pouvant être éliminé à tout moment si on découvrait la vérité à son sujet. Oui, il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment par le simple fait qu'il était le rejeton d'un clan dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Personne ne le savait, bien sur, mais c'était grâce à sa seule prudence.

Refoulant ces amères pensées, l'androgyne trouva finalement un morceau de pain. Il était dur comme la pierre, à cause du gel, mais Haku avait apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas faire la fine bouche. Pour survivre, il fallait parfois savoir oublier fierté, arrogance et honnêteté. Agir comme un animal. Mais l'enfant refusait deux choses: voler, et faire le charognard. Malgré cela, il parvenait à subvenir à ses besoins, la plupart du temps. Mangeant le pain trouvé, Haku se rendit à un endroit qu'il affectionnait dans ce village: le pont. Là, il se sentait à sa place. Ni d'un coté, ni de l'autre. Pas vraiment mort, mais pas spécialement vivant non plus. Comme ce pont, il pouvait basculer d'un coté comme de l'autre à tout moment. Il lui suffisait de franchir le pas. Mais il ne le faisait pas, jamais. Au lieu de quoi, il restait ainsi, assis au centre du pont, le dos contre la rambarde, à regarder la rivière gelée en dessous de lui. Le crissement caractéristique de pas dans la neige lui fit lever les yeux. Un homme s'approchait. Il était grand, au moins 1m80, et avait les cheveux noirs. Il portait une tenue de ninja traditionnelle du pays de l'eau. Son bandeau frontal était posé de travers, de façon à ce que la plaque ornementale indiquant sa filiation avec Kiri reposait du coté gauche de sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Un énorme hachoir, aussi grand que l'homme, était attaché dans son dos par une simple lanière de cuir. La moitié basse de son visage était dissimulé par des bandages, cachant ainsi son nez et sa bouche. Le shinobis avança sur le pont. Alors qu'il semblait partit pour avancer sans s'arrêter, le ninja s'immobilisa brutalement devant Haku, avant de tourner son regard vers l'enfant.

Ils se fixèrent avec curiosité. L'enfant, car il voyait pour la première fois un ninja d'aussi près, lui faisant oublier qu'ils étaient la base même de sa vie misérable. L'homme, car il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, chez cet enfant. Une sensation froide, mais pas désagréable. Une sensation de puissance latente ! Oui, l'homme le sentait, quelque chose, chez cet enfant, possédait un immense potentiel. En se concentrant, il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie émaner de l'androgyne et perturber son environnement. C'était un phénomène inconscient, comme si son pouvoir était trop grand pour ne pas être utiliser, ou plutôt comme s'il voulait qu'on l'utilise. Le shinobis regarda ce qu'il prenait pour une fille dans les yeux:

- Que regardes-tu ?

- Comme vous, monsieur. La personne qui se trouve en face de moi.

- Ne sois pas insolente, morveuse.

- Je ne le suis pas, monsieur.

Elle disait vrai, ne faisant que répondre parfaitement objectivement. L'homme le sentit. Quelque chose, chez cet enfant, avait été tué très jeune. Trop jeune. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

- Tss... De toute façon, quelqu'un comme toi, qui n'a ni rêve ni même espoir, n'est bon qu'à mourir ainsi, comme un chien !

L'enfant sourit avec douceur, avant de répliquer gentiment:

- Peut-être... Mais vous avez le même regard que moi.

Le ninja se figea. Il venait de comprendre ce qui avait été tué chez cet enfant. C'était son innocence ! Il avait l'impression de voir un reflet de lui-même, une version de lui-même qui avait suivit un chemin différent. Son innocence n'était plus, mais cette fille avait malgré tout conservé sa pureté, alors que lui-même, au même age, avait perdu les deux d'un coup. Songeur, le shinobi observa plus attentivement l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Oui, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tirer d'elle.

- Gamine, veux-tu une raison de vivre ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, tu vivras pour moi. Je ferais de toi une arme et tu m'obéiras. En échange, je prendrais soin de toi et tu auras une raison de vivre. Es-tu d'accord ?

Malgré le froid, Haku sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps. Le ninja vit une lueur de volonté s'allumer chez l'enfant.

- Oui, se contenta de murmurer ce dernier, sans cesser de sourire.

- Bien. Suis-moi ! Il est temps pour toi de vivre. Pour info, je suis Zabuza Momochi. Et toi, gamine ?

- Haku.

Se relevant, le garçon se plaça à coté de Zabuza, qui lui posa doucement un main sur la tête.

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, à présent. Lorsque je t'entraînerai tu ne devras jamais te plaindre. Lorsque je te dirais quelque chose, tu ne devras jamais me contre-dire. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama !

- Sama ? Tu me plais, gamine ! Allez, commençons par t'acheter de quoi t'habiller et manger. Ce serait stupide que tu meurs pour quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que le froid ou la faim.

- Haï !

Première leçon, ne jamais contre-dire son maître. Haku avait compris. Si Zabuza-sama le considérait comme une fille, alors il ne répliquerait pas. Suivant l'épéiste, l'androgyne fut emmené dans une boutique de vêtements. De fait, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci vendait des équipements shinobis. Il y en avait peu, et de mauvaise qualité, mais ce serait suffisant pour le moment. Le Momochi se dit que de toute façon, c'était juste le temps qu'il la ramène chez lui.

- Tu as quel âge ? 6 ans ? 7 ans ?

- 7 ans, Zabuza-sama.

Hochant la tête, il se dirigea dans un rayon et prit un ensemble de sous vêtements qu'il tendit à Haku. Ceux-ci étaient neutres, pouvant être portés autant par un garçon que par une fille. Continuant sur sa lancée, Zabuza prit un kimono, qui cette fois était purement féminin, avant de le donner à son protégé. Enfin, il trouva une paire de bottes qui, par chance, s'harmonisait avec le reste de la tenue et qui, du coup, n'attirait pas l'attention.

- Va te changer et attend-moi à l'entrée, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, Zabuza-sama !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Haku se rendit dans la cabine d'essayage et enleva ses haillons, avant de mettre ses nouvelles acquisitions. Effectivement, ainsi, il ressemblait plus à une fille que jamais. Même les bottes allaient avec le reste. S'essuyant ensuite le visage avec ses anciens habits pour enlever les quelques traces de saletés de son visage, l'enfant se rendit devant le caissier, à l'entrée du magasin. Celui-ci le regarda avec suspicion, mais ne réagit pas plus. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de sortir sans payer, le commerçant ne pouvait rien faire, d'autant que Haku était venu accompagné. Et justement, Zabuza arriva à ce moment là, tenant plusieurs objets dans ses bras. Donnant le tout à l'androgyne, qui tituba sous le poids, il donna une liasse de billets au marchands et partit, sans demander la monnaie ni regarder derrière lui. L'enfant le suivit difficilement. Heureusement, Le Momochi s'était contenté de sortir dehors et de l'attendre.

- Bien. Pose ça par-terre. Je vais te montrer comment t'en équiper.

Haku obéit. Zabuza prit le premier objet. C'était une pochette carrée et assez épaisse. Il l'ouvrit pour montrer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Des shurikens ! Décortiquant bien les actions sous les yeux attentifs de l'enfant, le shinobi l'attacha à la jambe droite de son protégé. Prenant une seconde pochette contenant cette fois des kunaïs, il fit de même pour la jambe gauche. Puis, il prit les derniers objets: quatre bracelets. Chacun avait de petites encoches qui semblaient destinées à accueillir quelque chose.

- Mets les bracelets à tes poignets et tes chevilles.

Haku s'exécuta. Le Momochi s'approcha et glissa ce qui ressemblait à une barre noire dans les encoches de chaque bracelet. Aussitôt, l'androgyne se sentit lourd et maladroit.

- J'ai mis des poids de 1 kg dans chaque bracelet, soit 4 kg. Ainsi, tu t'exerceras sur ton endurance constamment. Tu ne pourras enlever les bracelets que pour ta toilette ou quand tu seras capable de te déplacer avec un total de 50 kg sur le corps sans être gêné lors de tes déplacements.

- Haï.

- Bien, puisque c'est fait, allons manger. Il est important que tu sois bien nourri, avant de pouvoir véritablement t'entraîner...

Et sur ce, Zabuza entraîna Haku dans une auberge, ou ils mangèrent et passèrent la nuit.

**_6 ans plus tôt:_**

Haku avait bien grandit. Il avait prit plusieurs centimètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il se déplaçait aisément sur le terrain d'entrainement malgré les 56 kg qu'il portait, répartit en quatre, à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il tenait à la main un senbon blanc et parait, avec, une volée de shurikens qui fonçait sur lui. Les pochettes d'armes, qui se trouvaient autrefois à ses jambes, avaient disparues pour cause d'inutilité. L'androgyne était bon au lancer de kunaïs et de shurikens, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec des armes destinées à tuer. Il avait donc lentement changer son style, avant de finalement opter pour le senbon, qui pouvait autant servir à guérir qu'à blesser. Esquivant un dragon aqueux, Haku composa des signes d'une main, créant un miroir de glace, et disparut dans celui-ci. Deux autres miroirs, identiques, apparurent à coté d'un homme masqué, que l'on pouvait apparenté à un Anbu de Kiri. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un immense hachoir aussi grand que lui. Son masque avait pour unique décoration deux vagues rouges sur la partie inférieure, et sur la partie supérieure l'emblème de Kiri. Plusieurs senbons sortirent des miroirs pour s'élancer sur l'ANBU, qui les évita, avant de composer des signes et de déclarer:

- Ninpo: Camouflage dans la brume.

Le paysage commença à disparaître dans un épais brouillard, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide, malheureusement. Haku réapparut derrière lui et tenait un senbon contre sa gorge. Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs secondes, avant que, finalement, l'androgyne ne se retire. L'homme enleva alors son masque, dévoilant Zabuza Momochi.

- Parfait ! Tu as agis comme il fallait, au moment ou il le fallait. Tu es presque aussi bon que moi, désormais.

- Certes, Zabuza-sama.

Il ne releva pas le fait qu'il l'avait battu alors qu'il avait un handicap de 56 kg par rapport à son maître. C'était l'une des règles imposées par Zabuza: ne jamais le contrarier ou le contre-dire. Mais le Momochi releva malgré tout l'insinuation muette.

- Ne te méprends pas, Haku. Tu ne m'as battu que parce qu'il s'agissait d'un entrainement. Si cela avait été un véritable duel à mort, tu n'aurais certes pas eu tes poids, mais j'aurais usé de mes techniques les plus meurtrières. De plus, mon expérience aurait été un avantage certain. Sans compter qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai tenté de te trancher.

Haku hocha la tête, gravement. C'était vrai, mais l'un comme l'autre savait que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Haku était indubitablement plus fort que son maître, désormais. Mais d'un accord tacite, ni l'androgyne, ni le shinobi ne relevait ce détail, qui aurait brisé l'équilibre de leur relation si elle était énoncée à haute voix. Se raclant la gorge, l'Anbu continua:

- Et de toute façon, il nous faut nous préserver pour cette nuit. Car dans 12 heures, le Mizukage sera mort, et nous, les sept épéistes de Kiri, seront à la tête de ce pays. Kisame-sempai m'a déjà prévenu de la façon dont se déroulera le coup d'état. Tant que j'y pense, enlève moi ces poids, tu n'en auras plus besoin, désormais.

L'androgyne s'exécuta. En deux ans, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois qu'il avait été autorisé à retirer ses poids pour une autre raison que de se nettoyer. Sur ce, Zabuza le congédia pour la journée, lui disant de profiter des dernières heures pour se reposer. Haku hocha la tête et s'en alla après avoir ramassé ses senbons et les avoir essuyés. Le garçon efféminé avait justement une petite idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant le temps qui lui avait été accordé. Au bout d'une heure de marche, il arriva au village caché du pays de l'eau: Kiri. Si son entrainement se déroulait si loin de la ville, et pas sur un des terrains d'entraînements prévus à cet effet, c'était parce qu'officiellement, il n'était pas un shinobi de Kiri. La preuve en était qu'il ne portait pas de bandeau frontal. Ainsi, Haku et Zabuza devaient se cacher lors de ses entraînements précaution doublement nécessaire puisqu'il était un membre du clan Yuki, d'après les recherches faîtes par son Anbu de maître. Or, depuis la grande purge des clans de Kiri, les survivants devaient vivre cacher, sous peine d'être exécutés.

L'androgyne n'éprouvait pourtant aucun malaise à se promener dans le visage qui lui était le plus hostile dans tout le monde shinobi. Tel était la volonté de Zabuza-sama, donc tel était sa propre volonté. Haku franchit sans difficulté l'entrée du village de la brume. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le centre-ville, avant de bifurquer dans une rue parallèle. Là, il arriva à destination. Il s'agissait d'un onsen. Après avoir payé son entrée, il prit le temps de se déshabiller, avant de nouer une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Une fois cela fait, il sortit pour se rendre dans la partie réservée aux hommes de la station thermale. L'endroit était presque désert. A part deux personnes ayant dans la soixantaine et un gamin à peine plus âgé que lui-même, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas plus mal, ainsi, personne ne se sentirait mal à l'aise à cause de son apparence un peu trop féminine pour la gent masculine. Il entra dans un des bains avec précaution, la température de l'eau étant largement supérieure à celle dont il était habitué.

Lentement, il s'immergea, avant de s'arrêter une fois le liquide fumant parvenu à mi-hauteur de son torse. L'androgyne poussa alors ou soupir d'aise. Il avait toujours voulut aller dans un onsen, sans jamais avoir osé demandé à Zabuza. Après tout, il était une arme, pour quelle raison aurait-il eu besoin d'aller dans un tel endroit ? Mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se l'était permis. Il passa ainsi deux longues heures, à se prélasser dans le bain bouillant. Sa peau blanche avait prit lentement une teinte rouge à cause de la chaleur. Dans un nouveau soupir, il se décida finalement à partir. Il avait passé assez de temps ici comme ça. Plus personne n'était présent, il était le dernier. Mieux valait ne plus trop tarder. Se levant, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Haku ?

Le susnommé se figea. Zabuza venait de franchir le seuil du bain des hommes. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche autour de sa taille, il avait toutefois conservé avec lui son hachoir géant ainsi que son bandeau frontal, ainsi que ses bandage autour de son visage. Mais, par la simple expression de ses yeux, l'androgyne savait que son maître était surpris par sa présence en ce lieu. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi se détendit-il et attendit. Zabuza, pour sa part, mit un quart de seconde de plus à se ressaisir. Secouant la tête, il retourna dans les vestiaires, persuadé d'avoir pris la mauvaise entrée. Pourtant non, c'était bien la partie homme du onsen. Aussi retourna-t-il dedans. Haku était toujours là, impassible, à attendre une réaction de sa part. Le Momochi décida de mettre les choses au point:

- Cette partie du onsen est-elle bien réservée aux hommes ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Je suis donc bien à ma place ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Et y a t-il également une partie réservée aux femmes ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Et ta présence ici me laisse supposer que tu ne t'es pas trompé de coté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication.

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Je t'écoute.

Haku inspira lentement, il n'était pas anxieux, pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas spécialement été enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir donner ces explications. Il savait pourtant qu'un jour il allait devoir les fournir, mais il n'avait jamais prit la peine de s'y préparer. Il décida de se lancer:

- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, Zabuza-sama.

- Tu travailles pour quelqu'un d'autre ? le soupçonna l'épéiste.

- Non, Zabuza-sama. Je me suis mal exprimé.

- Sois clair, dans ce cas.

- Haï ! La première chose que vous m'avez apprise, c'était de ne jamais vous contre-dire ou me plaindre. Depuis que vous m'avez recueillit, vous avez pensé que j'étais une fille. Je ne l'ai jamais contesté, ni ne m'en suis jamais plaint.

- Certes, il semblerait que j'y sois un peu pour quelque chose... Mais en deux ans, tu aurais pu me le faire savoir.

- Je suis une arme. Le fait que je sois une garçon ou une fille n'y change rien. Il n'y a donc aucun problème.

- Soit. Passons directement à ce qui me perturbe. Depuis deux ans, je t'ai toujours acheté des vêtements féminins, ça ne t'a jamais gêné ?

- Non, Zabuza-sama.

- Tu aimes te travestir ?

- Je n'aime ni ne déteste cela.

Zabuza le regarda un instant, songeur. Puis, il entra dans les bains, en faisant signe à son protégé de le rejoindre. Haku obéit. Le shinobi continua alors:

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, déclara le démon de Kiri. Tu achètes toujours les vêtements que tu veux. Beaucoup de filles s'habillent avec des tenues de garçons, pour cacher leur féminité. Tu pouvais faire de même, si tu le voulais. Je ne te l'ai jamais interdit.

- Je sais, Zabuza-sama.

- Mais ?

- Mais ces vêtements, que vous m'avez acheté pour la première fois, il y a deux ans, c'était le premier cadeau que l'on m'ait fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé ce style vestimentaire, car j'ai eu la sensation que cela vous faisait plaisir.

Était-ce du à la chaleur du onsen ? Haku aurait juré que le visage de son maître avait rougit. Mais avec les bandages qui dissimulaient ses joues, difficiles d'être affirmatif.

- Toujours est-il, déclara Zabuza, que tu n'es pas obligé de porter cela si tu préfères une autre tenue.

- Merci, Zauza-sama.

- Mais tu ne changeras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Zabuza-sama.

- Fais ce que tu veux, souffla l'Anbu dans un soupir excédé.

Haku sourit, avec une sincérité qui aurait réchauffé le cœur de l'homme le plus froid au monde. Zabuza se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il changea subtilement de discussion.

- Tu viens souvent aux onsen ?

- Non, Zabuza-sama.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis une arme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y venir.

Zabuza haussa ce qui aurait du être un sourcil, mais qui était absent.

- Pourquoi être venu aujourd'hui, dans ce cas ?

- Vous m'avez ordonné de me détendre. J'ai entendu dire que c'était le meilleur endroit pour cela.

- En effet... Mais dit moi une chose, Haku, sais-tu pourquoi on aiguise les épées, les kunaïs et les shurikens ?

- Pour conserver le maximum de leur potentiel ?

- Exactement. Et ce sont des armes. Il faut toujours prendre soin de ses armes. Tu es la mienne, n'oublie pas ça. Les onsens sont un bon moyen de se préparer tant mentalement que physiquement. Je veux que tu sois le plus opérationnel possible. Donc, tu n'as pas à éviter ce genre d'endroit. Lorsque tout sera fini, on en reparlera, compris ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

Cette nuit là, les sept épéistes de Kiri se tenaient à sept points stratégiques du village caché. Chacun attendait le moment venu. Il fallait que la lune pointât exactement au dessus du bureau du Mizukage, pour commencer le coup d'état. Après cela, les sept hommes et leurs apprentis, pour ceux qui en avaient, soit un total de onze hommes, auraient dix minutes pour éliminer le Mizukage, du nom de Yagura. Minuit arriva finalement et l'opération commença. Six dragons et un requin aqueux s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel, avant de s'écraser contre les infrastructures les plus stratégiques: l'hôpital l'académie ninja, les archives, l'armurerie, la salle de repos des shinobis, la grande place et le bâtiment ou se trouvait le Mizukage. Les chocs, parfaitement synchronisés, ne produisirent qu'un unique son destructeur. Aussitôt, l'alerte se déclencha, mais le mal était fait. Les sept révolutionnaires, accompagnés pour quatre d'entre eux par un apprenti, s'élancèrent dans la mêlée. Chacun faucha de sa lame bon nombres d'opposant, tandis qu'ils avançaient avec rapidité vers la position ou se situait le Mizukage. Kisame devait être le premier sur les lieux. Grâce à Samehada, il était le plus indiqué pour vaincre Yagura, qui était junchuriki en plus d'être Mizukage. Samehada, aussi appelée "peau de requin" ayant la propriété d'absorber le chakra, cela en faisait un ennemi naturel pour un shinobi, et les porteurs de démons n'y faisaient pas exception...

Durant sa course, Haku se remémora les raisons de chaque épéiste de vouloir ce coup d'état, selon son maître. Cinq d'entre eux avaient simplement pour désir d'arrêter la tyrannie de Yagura. Zabuza, lui, n'était présent qu'à cause de sa propre ambition, de son désir de se battre, ainsi que des bénéfices qu'il pourrait retirer de cet acte. Enfin, il y avait Kisame Hoshigaki, et dont la motivation était en soi un mystère. Il était celui qu avait organisé le coup d'état, mais personne ne savait pourquoi, et encore moins son objectif à long ou moyen terme. Revenant au combat, le Yuki planta plusieurs senbons sur son adversaire, le visage soigneusement dissimulé sous le masque d'Anbu de son maitre. Lui même n'en avait pas besoin, il était reconnaissable à son hachoir, cela aurait semblé ridicule de se déguiser. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la position du Yondaime Mizukage, une puissante déferlante de chakra explosa. Zabuza, à ses cotés, se raidit avant d'accélérer. Quelque fut cette énergie démentielle, elle disparut au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Le Momochi précéda Haku dans le bureau dévasté du Mizukage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir un éclair rouge, ressemblant à un œil composé de trois magatamas. Clignant des yeux, il ne vit nulle trace rouge, mais réalisa la situation qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une vision vraiment étrange. Kisame était assis sur le fauteuil du Mizukage, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Il arborait son éternel sourire, qui empêchait quiconque de savoir sa véritable humeur. Son épée, Samehada, reposait contre le mur, à portée de main. Au centre de la pièce, le yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, était étendu, mort et baignant dans une marre de sang. Sur son visage, il y avait une antique cicatrice verticale partant de son œil gauche et s'arrêtant à la base de sa joue. Ses vêtements qui avaient été verts, étaient désormais rouge et en lambeaux. Son torse était éventré. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un coup de lame, plutôt à une énorme déchirure. La dernière expression de Yagura avait été la surprise. Kisame rigola à gorge déployée devant la stupeur de Zabuza et de Haku, les seuls à être déjà arrivés.

- Vous avez fait vite !

- Je peux en dire autant pour vous, sempai ! répliqua Zabuza en indiquant le corps du Mizukage.

- Lorsque notre défunt Mizukage-sama a commencé à déployer le chakra de son biju, ma Samehada s'est sentit très excitée ! confia Kisame d'un ton affectueux en tapotant de la main l'épée. Yagura a commis l'erreur de me fournir sa propre puissance pour le détruire, il ne me restait qu'à l'achever.

Biju ? Haku n'avait aucun idée de ce que c'était, mais cela avait un rapport avec le chakra qu'il avait sentit.

- Que faisons nous à présent ? questionna Zabuza.

- Ce que tu veux, révéla Kisame. Écoute gamin, tu es un grand garçon, maintenant. Tu dois être capable de faire tes propres choix...

Zabuza tiqua, mais ne releva pas l'insulte.

- Pour ma part, continua le requin avec un air songeur, j'ai une vague idée de ce que je pourrais faire à présent. Au fait, je te conseille vivement de ne pas rester dans le coin.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua le démon de Kiri, piqué au vif.

- Il y a le Kage du village de Kiri mort à tes pieds et tu poses encore la question ?

Zabuza pâlit, du moins c'est ce qui sembla à Haku. Kisame prit Samehada avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

- Bon, je te laisse, gamin, fit le requin avec un sourire éclatant.

Et il disparut par la fenêtre. Zabuza se précipita à sa suite, imité par Haku. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Kisame. Le Momochi pesta.

- Merde ! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Et sans explication, il s'élança dans la nuit, suivit par son protégé. Le bruit des combats semblait s'être estompé. Il ne restait probablement plus aucun épéiste dans le village. Soit ils étaient morts, soit ils s'étaient retirés face à une supériorité numérique. Toujours étaient-ils que le démon de Kiri et le Yuki parvinrent à s'échapper sans rencontrer de réelle résistance. Ils s'enfuirent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, ne mangeant et ne dormant que le strict minimum. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la frontière du pays de l'eau franchie que Zabuza s'arrêta finalement. Le verdict était clair: le coup d'état était un échec !

- Fais chier, hurla Zabuza en tranchant un arbre avec son hachoir.

- Zabuza-sama ?

- Coup d'état, tu parles ! Kisame, cette ordure... Il voulait juste abattre le Mizukage sans être dérangé. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de prendre le pouvoir.

Un nouvel arbre fut abattu. Haku le regarda avec bienveillance, sans réagir aux propos de son maître. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais le forcer à partager ses pensées.

- Il le savait, maugréa Zabuza. Il savait qu'il était le plus puissant de nous. Il savait que sans son soutien, nous n'aurions jamais conservé le pouvoir, une fois le coup d'état effectué. Et il nous a laissé en plan, comme ça, après avoir fait son office.

Haku comprenait son maître. Des sept épéistes, il était celui qui voulait le plus s'emparer du pouvoir. Kisame avait montré que cela ne l'intéressait pas, et les autres ne le souhaitaient pas plus. C'était Yagura, la cible principale ! Une fois mort, il ne leur aurait resté qu'à faire une passation de pouvoir... Mais non ! Tout avait échoué par ce que Kisame avait foutu en l'air le plan qu'il avait lui-même conçu ! Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était que désormais, il était un déserteur, comme le reste des sept épéistes. Haku remarqua une légère blessure sur la poitrine de son maître. Retirant son masque, il l'examina. Zabuza, un peu calmé, le laissa faire. C'était une plaie peu profonde, mais il était important de la soigner malgré tout. Malheureusement, dans sa tenue de ninja, pour ainsi dire, il n'y avait aucun remède. Retenant un soupir qui aurait été déplacé, il prévint Zabuza:

- Je dois aller chercher quelques plantes médicinales pour vous soigner. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Le Momochi opina distraitement, préférant ruminer ses sombres pensées. Haku s'éloigna de quelques centaines de mètres, avant de tomber finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à cueillir différentes herbes et racines, chacune ayant des propriétés curatives. Il remercia mentalement Zabuza de lui avoir offert des livres sur la médecine. Son maître disait qu'il les lui offrait pour quelque chose appelé "anniversaire" mais cela ne lui disait rien. Lentement, il ramassa une belle quantité de différentes plantes. Il lui fallut une demi-heure avant de réunir la quantité nécessaire. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Trop léger pour être celui de Zabuza, mais trop lourd pour être celui d'un animal. Il sortit discrètement un senbon, prêt à immobiliser un possible agresseur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un enfant tomba à plat ventre devant lui. Il avait des cheveux blancs tombant à hauteur des épaules. Se relevant, le nouveau-venu s'adossa à un arbre. Drapé d'une tenue blanche déchirée et salie par de la terre, il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Les yeux bleus, il avait un autre signe distinctif: les deux points rouge qui ornaient son front.

Il tenait également à la main une arme peu commune. Cela ressemblait à un couteau taillé dans un os humain. L'enfant respirait difficilement, il semblait courir depuis un long moment. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé pour autant. Seule l'épuisement était responsable de son état. La faim aussi, peut-être. Avec précautions, Haku s'approcha. Il savait d'expérience que les plus dangereuses étaient les personnes n'ayant rien à perdre. Toutefois, l'enfant aux cheveux blancs ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Était-il seulement conscient de sa présence ? Oui, son regard le suivait avec attention. Rangeant son senbon, il lui tendit quelques-unes de ses plantes. Celles-ci n'étaient pas curatives, mais nutritives. Si la personne lui faisant face souffrait seulement de la faim, cela le remettrait d'aplomb rapidement. Et en effet, le garçon se jeta pratiquement sur les racines avant de les dévorer. Haku se recula ensuite, attendant d'avoir une réaction. Il n'y en eu aucune. L'enfant affichait un regard vide de toute expression. L'androgyne eut l'impression de se voir en lui, avant sa rencontre avec Zabuza. Il décida de se présenter:

- Haku.

- Kimimaro.

Le ton utilisé était neutre, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Oui, Kimimaro était le reflet du passé de Haku.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Que fais-tu là, tout seul ?

- Je cherche.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Haku le comprenait, lui aussi avait longtemps cherché quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il voulait l'aider, sincèrement, comme Zabuza l'avait fait pour lui.

- Une raison de vivre, peut-être ?

- Probablement...

- Je sais ce que tu cherches. Je l'ai longtemps cherché, moi aussi.

- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans de cela.

- Tu as été comme moi, comprit Kimimaro.

Haku sourit.

- Oui.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que je cherche ?

- Une raison de vivre !

Ce fut à Kimimaro de sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Pourrais-je trouver ma propre raison ?

- En cherchant bien, oui. Le monde est vaste.

- Je n'ai pas d'avenir dans ce pays, une autre sera-t-il mieux ?

- Il semblerait que nous soyons vraiment semblable.

- Alors toi aussi ? Tu es également possesseur d'un pouvoir héréditaire.

L'androgyne opina. Kimimaro et lui avaient tellement de points commun que cela en devenait troublant. Haku s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, quand son compagnon d'infortune se leva précipitamment.

- Il est temps. Si, quelque part, il y a un endroit ou je peux vivre, il serait stupide de ne pas me mettre à sa recherche.

- Sois prudent. Et surtout, ne te tue pas à la tache. Ce serait dommage de mourir avant d'avoir vécu.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne suis pas encore vivant.

- Quand même, fais attention.

- J'essaierai, sincèrement, répliqua Kimimaro.

Et il s'en alla, courant presque. Haku soupira. Finalement, il y avait une petite différence entre lui et l'étrange garçon. Jamais l'androgyne n'avait été aussi hyperactif, il était même le contraire. Avec un léger sourire, qui fondit comme neige au soleil, il retourna voir Zabuza. Celui-ci avait allumé un feu et faisait griller des poissons au bout d'une broche en bois.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, Zabuza-sama.

- Bon, peu importe. Désormais, nous serons des fugitifs. Nous devons nous débarrasser de tout ce qui est superflus: mon masque d'ANBU, nos tenues shinobis...

- Bien, Zabuza-sama.

- Maintenant, mange. Il nous reste encore du chemin à faire avant d'être en sécurité...

**_Actuellement:_**

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Haku et Zabuza travaillaient pour Gato. Celui-ci les avait engagé pour le débarrasser d'un charpentier du nom de Tazuna. Son travail nuisait au commerce de son employeur. Après la défaite des frères démons, le Momochi s'était rendu en personne sur les lieux. Son apprenti, à ses cotés, observait la scène qui allait se dérouler.

- Pas étonnant que les frères démons aient échoués, déclara l'épéiste. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Kakashi Hatake et à son sharingan. Bon, il est temps d'entrer en scène !

Sur ce, il lança son hachoir en direction de l'équipe de shinobis composée de trois genins et d'un juunin. Le combat commença. Haku, dissimulé non loin, était attentif. Son maître, malgré l'effet de surprise, perdait le combat. L'androgyne, sentant que son intervention allait être nécessaire, mis un masque d'ANBU. Il s'agissait de celui que son maître utilisait lorsqu'il faisait encore partie du village de Kiri.

- Impossible ! Ton sharingan te permet-il de voir l'avenir ? s'effraya Zabuza.

- Tout juste. Et à présent, je vois la mort t'emporter ! prophétisa Kakashi.

C'était le moment de réagir, Haku lança son arme de prédilection, un senbon, dans la gorge de son maître. Celui-ci s'affaissa, inerte. Grâce à sa connaissance de l'acuponcture, l'androgyne avait visé très précisément un point vital, qui fit ainsi passer son maître pour mort. En réalité, il était seulement inconscient, et son pouls, même s'il ne battait plus pour le moment, ne tarderait pas à repartir. Il fallait donc l'évacuer rapidement. Il se présenta dans le champ de vision de ses ennemis:

- Et voilà, à présent il est vraiment mort. déclara-t-il. Cela fait maintenant un moment que je suivais ce déserteur. Merci à vous.

Le dénommé Kakashi hocha la tête, avant de repositionner son bandeau frontal et de vérifier l'état de Zabuza. Deux des enfants, à peine plus jeune que lui, le regardait avec stupeur. Le dernier, un blond aux yeux bleus, marqué de trois cicatrices en forme de moustaches, l'observait avec une suspicion à peine dissimulée.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? beugla-t-il en pointant Haku du doigt. Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Comment peut-il être aussi fort ?

- Du calme Naruto, fit son sensei. Il faut que tu saches que de part le monde, il existe des gens plus jeune que toi qui sont beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Haku s'approcha de Zabuza et le prit par le bras, avant de disparaitre. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques kilomètres de là. Il commença à préparer du matériel pour retirer en douceur le senbon, quand le corps s'agita.

- Je vais le faire moi-même, grommela l'épéiste en ouvrant les yeux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna le senbon et le retira d'un coup sec. Un peu de sang coula, sans provoquer de complications.

- Faites attention, Zabuza-sama. Vous risquez de vraiment mourir si vous ne le retirez pas avec précautions.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur endroit pour me le planter, répliqua le nukenin.

- Le cou est l'endroit ou la chair est la plus tendre, expliqua l'androgyne. De plus, je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à abimer un corps aussi beau que le votre.

- Au fait, je croyais que tu t'étais débarrassé de ce masque...

- C'est un souvenir du passé qui m'est précieux.

Ce genre de remarques auraient fait rougir Zabuza, en tant normal, mais cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'un marmonnement incompréhensif.

- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer.

- Oui. Une semaine, je pense.

- Bien, ramène-moi chez Gato et retrouve mon arme.

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

Il attrapa son maître et, le portant à moitié, il l'entraina chez Gato. Il fit un léger détour pour ramasser le hachoir géant, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Dans leur suite privée, il l'allongea dans un grand lit. Les deux shinobis sentirent trois personnes arriver. Discrètement, l'épéiste prit un kunaï et le plaça sur son ventre, dissimulé par la couverture. Haku se plaça à ses cotés, prêt à intervenir. Gato, ainsi que deux mercenaires, entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Zabuza. Je te paye pour tuer un homme et tu reviens la queue entre les jambes !

_"Mais n'est-ce pas sa place ?" i_ronisa mentalement le déserteur.

- Toi, un démon ? continua Gato. Laisse moi rire ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit diablotin.

Zabuza n'eut aucune réaction. Cela énerva le milliardaire, qui sortit de ses gonds. S'approchant pour le frapper, il le nargua:

- Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Mais il ne toucha jamais sa cible. Haku avait intercepté la gifle, broyant lentement le poignet du milliardaire. Bien qu'adepte de la non-violence, l'androgyne déclara avec rage:

- Si vous touchez à un cheveu de Zabuza, je vous tue.

Les mercenaires tentèrent de réagir en dégainant leur sabre, mais déjà, ceux-ci n'étaient plus dans leur fourreau. Haku s'était déplacé et les tenaient contre leur gorge. Il émanait de lui une authentique pulsion de meurtre.

- Dégagez de là avant que je ne perde patience.

_"Comment à-t-il fait ? Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger !_" s'effrayèrent les deux mercenaires.

- Tr... Très bien ! s'exclama Gato. Mais ne crois pas que je l'oublierais.

Sur ce, Haku s'écarta en jetant les sabres sur le cotés. Les mercenaires les ramassèrent et suivirent leur maître. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Zabuza dit:

- Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir.

- Je sais, Zabuza-sama. Mais il peut encore nous être utile. Il serait prématuré de le tuer maintenant.

- Peut-être, admit le démon de Kiri en rangeant son kunaï.

Haku sourit, un sourire sincère, comme toujours.

Le lendemain matin, Haku se changea, adaptant son apparence pour ressembler à une femme, plus encore que d'ordinaire. Il ne craignait pas d'être reconnu, mais il passerait plus facilement inaperçu ainsi. Prenant un panier en osier sur la table, il sortit du QG de Gato, avant de partir en forêt. Il ressemblait désormais à une femme d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle(il) portait un kimono rose sans manche. Son panier, partiellement rempli d'herbes dans une main, elle(il) s'arrêta en apercevant une étrange apparition. Il s'agissait du ninja blond tout vêtu d'orange qu'il avait remarqué lors du combat entre Kakashi Hatake et Zabuza. Il dormait à poings fermés.

S'approchant doucement de lui, Haku l'observa quelques secondes. Son visage, paisible, reflétait son innocence. Ses cheveux, jaune comme le soleil, étaient courts et touffus. Ses vêtements étaient sales, mais relativement passe-partout. Malgré lui, Haku se crispa. Ses mains s'approchèrent du cou de son ennemi, comme pour l'étrangler. Toutefois, il se retint: ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'attaquer à une personne sans défense, surtout si celle-ci ignorait qui il était. Soupirant, Haku se contenta de le secouer doucement.

- Réveille-toi, fit-elle(il) d'une voix douce.

Les yeux du blond papillotèrent, et il finit par se réveiller. S'asseyant difficilement, il regarda autour de lui, déboussolé. Puis, avisant Haku, il rougit légèrement.

- Euh, salut...

- Bonjour, répondit Haku. Que fais-tu à dormir ici ?

- Je m'entrainais, expliqua-t-il, fier de lui.

- Tu es un ninja ? demanda Haku, faisant mine d'être impressionné. Tu dois être fort !

- Ouep, et un jour, je serais le meilleur et le nom de Naruto Uzumaki sera connu à travers le monde entier.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Haku, tout en produisant un léger malaise en lui. Tôt ou tard, il devrait probablement le tuer. Avant de pouvoir dire autre chose, Naruto lui demanda:

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Avec un nouveau sourire, Haku lui montra son panier.

- Je viens ramasser des plantes médicinales. Tu veux m'aider ?

- Bien sur, il ne sera pas dit que Naruto Uzumaki aura laissé une jeune femme sans l'avoir aidé au préalable.

Cette réflexion fit rire Haku, car il était un homme. Il le laissa toutefois l'aider sans lui dire la vérité. Il aurait largement le temps plus tard. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils restèrent ainsi, à ramasser des herbes. Lorsque le panier fut plein, l'androgyne demanda:

- As-tu quelqu'un que tu veux protéger ?

- Hein ?

- Si tu cherches juste de la puissance, tu ne la trouveras pas. Il faut vouloir protéger quelqu'un pour devenir plus fort.

Naruto réfléchit à ces paroles, puis son visage s'illumina.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, confia le blond.

- C'est bien, apprécia Haku. Tu deviendras fort.

- J'y compte bien.

Haku sourit une fois de plus, avant de se lever et de repartir. Au moment de quitter définitivement la clairière, l'androgyne se retourna et révéla:

- Au fait, je suis un homme.

- QUOI ?

Haku partit en rigolant à gorge déployée. Après quoi, il retourna voir Zabuza. Celui-ci dormait. Son visage, d'ordinaire si crispé, était relativement paisible. L'androgyne se sentit enfin dans son propre élément. Il prépara une décoction avant de l'appliquer sur le torse nu et le cou de son maître. Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il était endormi, soupira d'aise. Haku sourit, avant de terminer son boulot. Ensuite, il s'installa à son tour avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

La semaine passa et Zabuza se rétablissait, à un rythme remarquable. Haku se plaisait à penser que c'était grâce à lui. Gato les avait laissé tranquille, les évitant autant que possible. L'épéiste attrapa une pomme et l'écrasa dans sa paume, avant de laisser tomber les morceaux au sol.

- Je suis enfin guéri ! Il est temps de s'y remettre...

Sur le pont Zabuza et Haku se présentèrent face au juunin et aux trois genins, qui les attendaient.

- Tiens, tiens ! fit Zabuza. On dirait que notre subterfuge a été découvert !

- En effet, Zabuza-sama, répondit Haku qui s'en demandait la cause.

- Il est temps d'en finir, s'exclama Kakashi.

- Parfaitement d'accord, répliqua le nukenin. Haku, je te laisse les gamins.

Le faux ANBU se précipita vers les deux genins. Le brun l'intercepta et l'entraina à l'écart de la fille aux cheveux roses, qui semblait avoir pour mission de protéger leur cible avant tout. Haku se battait avec ses senbons, mais le genin aux cheveux sombres les arrêtaient en vol avec des kunaïs. Le combat était relativement équilibré. Sentant que le combat allait s'éterniser, le faux ANBU usa de ses aptitudes:

- Suiton: Déploiement aqueux fatal !

L'eau stagnante sur le pont s'éleva et se transforma en une multitude de senbons aqueux. S'il se faisait toucher par cela, Sasuke allait le sentir passer. Il évita tant bien que mal les aiguilles d'eau, mais Haku en profita pour leur ficher dans le dos et les bras plusieurs senbons. Toutefois, cela n'affecta pas vraiment les compétences de Sasuke. Aussi l'androfyne fut obligé de se résoudre à utiliser ses aptitudes héréditaires:

- Hyoton: Les démoniaques miroirs de glace !

D'immenses miroirs de glaces encerclèrent le duo de genins dans un dôme. Haku devint subitement plus rapide. Le brun se fit toucher par plusieurs senbons à divers endroits, mais les points vitaux étaient épargnés. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupçonnait son adversaire de les éviter pour ne pas le tuer. Il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait le prendre. Le combat se poursuivit, identique. Pourtant, peu à peu une légère nuance vint modifier le tableau. Les esquives de l'ennemi se firent de plus en plus précises. Il en arriva même à éviter totalement de se faire toucher. On pouvait désormais observer le sharingan, qu'il avait vu chez le juunin, briller dans ses yeux. Deux magatamas tournoyaient dans chaque pupille. Celui-ci tenta alors:

- Katon: Boule de feu suprême !

La boule de feu s'écrasa sur les miroirs de glace sans les endommager. Haku et son opposant se jaugèrent du regard, l'un prisonnier et l'autre gardien protégé dans un des miroirs. Ils étaient de force égales, aucun des deux ne parvenaient plus à faire reculer l'autre. Seule une intervention extérieure pourrait désormais les sortir de l'impasse...

Alors que Haku tentait une nouvelle attaque contre son adversaire, un shuriken entailla son masque. Troublé, il interrompit son assaut. L'homme aux cheveux noirs retint un grognement.

- Attention les yeux, Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place ! déclara le blond nouveau-venu.

- Quelle discrétion, ironisa le brun.

_"L'énergumène imprévisible..."_ comprit Haku.

Le genin aux cheveux noirs voulut fanfaronner, mais s'en abstint. Il n'était pas du tout certain de gagner le combat, cela se voyait à son attitude. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser filer un adversaire. Il esquiva une nouvelle vague de senbons lancés par Haku, tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il devait dire. C'est alors qu'il vit devant lui, à une trentaine de centimètre de son visage, celui de Naruto:

- Ohé, Sasuke, je suis venu te sauver !

_''Vraiment très imprévisible...''_

- Sors de là, crétin, sinon on va se faire tuer tout les deux.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, car Haku était décidé à ne laisser aucun des deux sortir de sa sphère d'influence. Il les mettrait hors d'état de nuire, sans pour autant les tuer, si cela pouvait être évité. Passant d'un miroir à un autre, il attaqua ses deux ennemis à l'aide de ses senbons. Si le brun parvenait à s'en sortir, le blond, lui, peinait beaucoup plus. Plusieurs aiguilles métalliques étaient plantées dans le corps des deux genins de Konoha. Le duel se poursuivit, mais Haku se rendait petit à petit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Le dénommé Sasuke parvenait désormais à éviter la totalité des attaques et même parfois à répliquer. Il devenait une menace sérieuse, mais comment le réduire à l'impuissance. Le regard du Yuki tomba alors sur Naruto, et il eut un sourire triste derrière son masque. Il venait de trouver la solution idéale. Sortant de son miroir, il se projeta à toute vitesse sur le blond. Comme escompté, Sasuke, grâce à son sharingan, parvint à anticiper son mouvement et à se placer juste entre Naruto et lui. Sans hésiter, Haku frappa un point vital avec son senbon, pour le faire tomber inconscient. Toutefois, malgré ce coup, le brun resta éveillé, bien que rigide. Il tomba littéralement sur son compagnon blond.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Hurla Naruto, plus choqué que triste.

- Ta gueule, mon corps a réagi tout seul.

- T'es trop con, déclara le blond avec une larme au coin de l'œil.

- Si tu savais... Et dire que je n'ai même pas réussi à tuer mon frère !

Haku, pendant cet échange et même si c'était contre ses principes, avait lancé plusieurs senbons dans le dos du dernier genin debout, sans le faire réagir le moins du monde.

- Sasuke, continua Naruto. Moi non plus je pouvais pas te piffer. Mais depuis la formation de l'équipe n°7, j'ai appris à te supporter. Et je peux te jurer que je vais lui faire payer ta mort.

Le blond se mit lentement à dégager un chakra rouge. C'était beaucoup plus violent, et plus sauvage, que celui qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à présent. Les senbons furent littéralement éjectés de son dos et l'un d'eux transperça l'un des miroirs en y laissant un minuscule trou. Le blond se leva et fit de nouveau face à Haku. Celui-ci vit alors les yeux écarlates à la pupille fendue verticalement de son opposant. Il du réprimer un frisson. Le genin se propulsa en direction du miroir contenant Haku. Le faux ANBU lui lança des senbons, mais tous furent déviés par son aura. Le garçon frappa de toutes ses forces la surface de glace, qui explosa, projetant le brun efféminé au sol. Celui-ci se releva avec difficulté, son masque commença à s'effriter.

_''Désolé, Zabuza-sama. J'ai échoué. Il est trop fort''_

Le masque brisé tomba au sol. Automatiquement, le poing de Naruto s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de l'androgyne.

- Je... Te connais, articula Naruto. On s'est vu dans la foret.

Pour la première fois, Haku ressentit une véritable colère contre quelqu'un. L'androgyne se mit à hurler:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Tu m'as vaincu, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Alors à quoi bon ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, après quoi il frappa Haku en pleine figure. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, il se releva sans mal. Le blond se fichait-il de lui, ou le choc était-il trop fort ?

- Allons-bon... Ou est donc passé ton incroyable force ?

- Je n'y arrive pas, ou plutôt je ne veux pas le faire.

- Écoute, ma vie n'avait de sens que parce que j'étais utile à Zabuza-sama. Maintenant que quelqu'un ma vaincu, je ne lui sers plus à rien. Ma vie n'a plus de sens, il ne me reste donc que la mort.

- N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ?

Haku lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- Non, aucun.

- Dans ce cas...

Naruto hésita encore une seconde, puis sortit un kunaï. Après quoi il s'élança vers Haku.

_''Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai échoué dans ma mission, mais au moins j'aurais la fin que j'ai toujours voulu avoir...''_

Brusquement, il sentit une puissante vague de chakra pur. Cela venait de la direction de Zabuza, mais ce n'était pas lui qui en était la cause. Cela ne pouvait donc être que Kakashi Hatake. Arrêtant brusquement la main de Naruto, Haku déclara:

- Désolé Naruto, mais il me reste encore une chose à faire.

Il le repoussa brusquement avant de se précipiter vers son maître. Il vit Zabuza immobiliser par des chiens invoqués. Dans le même mouvement, il planta plusieurs senbons dans le parchemin d'invocation et se plaça devant la main parcourue de chakra de Kakashi. Celle-ci se planta dans sa poitrine, perforant le poumon gauche et une partie du cœur. L'androgyne cracha du sang, mais parvint à sourire, avant de regarder dans les yeux son bourreau stupéfait. Déjà sa conscience vacillait.

Malgré tout, il était heureux, il avait réussi. Il était parvenu à sauver Zabuza de la mort. Il l'avait certes payé de sa vie, mais quelle importance ? Il avait enfin montré à son maître qu'il lui avait été fidèle jusqu'au bout... Finalement, la vie quitta les yeux de Haku. Sur le pont, les derniers miroirs se brisèrent et la glace fondit. Haku Yuki avait rendu son dernier soupir...


End file.
